1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reservation control of a power supply of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the turn-on and turn-off of the power supply of a copying machine have been made manually by a user. For an office copying machine, a first user turns on a power switch when he or she uses the machine in the morning, and a last user or a responsible manager turns off the power switch at the end of working time. Accordingly, it frequently occurs that they forget to turn on or off the switch, and the power is wasted or a work time is lost because the power is off when the user want to make copies in routine works. In order to resolve the above inconvenience, an auto-shut-off function which automatically turns off the power a predetermined time period after the end of the copying operation or a pressure fixing unit has been used to reduce the waiting time. In the former case, however, since the auto-shut-off time is fixed, it is inconvenient to certain users, and in the latter case, a problem of fixing ability is encountered in a high speed copying machine.